1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates generally to the field of bicycles, and, more particularly, to a device for towing a trailing bicycle behind a leading bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known to link two bicycles together to tow a trailing bicycle behind a leading bicycle to form a sort of tandem bicycle arrangement. Such towing arrangements are particularly useful in teaching a child or another person how to ride a bicycle by attaching the child's bicycle to an adult's bicycle and simply towing the child's bicycle behind the riding adult. Such links usually involve attaching a rigid rod or frame between the seat mount member of the forward bicycle and a portion of the front frame of the trailing bicycle. The joined combination then allows the two bicycles to move in unison.
Many previous attempts at bicycle towing devices resulted in arrangements having poor overall maneuverability by providing too flexible of a connection between the bicycles or one that allows the trailing bicycle to steer its front wheel independently from the leading bicycle. Alternatively, too rigid of a connection between the bicycles by a bicycle towing device can cause the front wheel of the trailing bicycle to be lifted off the ground in an unsafe manner when the leading bicycle and the trailing bicycle are not traveling at the same height, such as when the two bikes pass over bumps or holes in the traveling surface.